With the remarkable development of information communication technologies in recent years, it is common that an information communication terminal comprises a report function.
This report function involves making a notification operation with rumbling using a predetermined alarm sound and vibration at a preset time for awakening, for example. To stop this notification operation, the user needs to perform a stop process via an operation unit at an information communication terminal.
For example, to stop the report by driving a speaker or vibrator, the user may be requested to input any key on the operation unit.
In this case, a method has been disclosed in which if the key press time is longer than or equal to a predetermined time, the report is stopped, but if the key is not held down until the report is stopped, a re-report is made after a certain time (refer to patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2002-296376